This invention relates generally to an anchor chock and more specifically to a twin fluke anchor chock mountable on a marine vessel deck or hull which holds a twin fluke anchor firmly to the vessel deck when the anchor is not in use.
Because a marine vessel is subject to random, sudden movement due to wave action which often may be violent in any direction, it is essential that an anchor chock firmly hold the anchor to the deck when the anchor is not in use. In the past, to accomplish this has required an elaborate mechanism or tie-down system which makes it difficult to quickly secure or remove an anchor from the chock. However, it is often necessary that the anchor be quickly removed from the chock to insure safe maneuvering of the vessel. The prior art does not disclose an anchor chock which firmly and securely holds an anchor when not in use while allowing for quickly securing or releasing the anchor when necessary. Ogg, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,467, discloses an anchor mounting device that includes a cleat to which the shank is attached by a line which may become tangled, fouled and worn. Evans Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,004, shows an anchor chock which spring loads the anchor to the chock.
Applicant's invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing an anchor chock to which a twin fluke anchor may be quickly but firmly locked or released by rotation of the shank. Further, applicant's anchor chock is non-complex in assemblage, construction and design.